broken dreams
by digimon345
Summary: after the dark procure are defeated they are all sent to different worlds with fates unwritten follow their struggle to get free.


Chapter 1

"Help me please!" dark dream shouted in urgency as she was consumed by shadows. "Please!" she begged again though she knew it was it was in vain. She was the only sane person here and the only one that had been here in a long time.

You see, once her gem was destroyed by her 'father', as he had called himself, while defending cure dream. She woke up in to find herself in an unfamiliar place, a place she would soon know to be called, the land of broken dreams. The land of broken dreams is pretty much what it was called really. It was a place from the essence of nightmares and dreams that did not come true. As you can imagine it was quite a depressing place with constant grey skies and broken toys as far as theb ye could see.

After a few hours of getting there she started to look around and find her bearings in this weird place but she quickly found out that this place was a little less than insane...

Dark dream started to walk into the unusual field of broken toys to find where she was and why when she was stopped in her tracks after an "ouch" came from underneath her feet. She looked down to her feet to inspect what poor creature she had stepped on and was bracing to apologize as best as she could but under foot she gazed upon a headless green teddy bear. Dark dream stared in shock and a "whaa" escaped her lips as the stuffed toy got up and started ranting about how clumsy she was for stepping on him. She didn't hear the rest of it as she just stared with her jaw dropped until the bear stopped talking and shouted in her face: "are you even listening!" she shook her head in honesty, a trait she had learned from cure dream, and asked "what is this place?". "You don't know?" it said then it mumbled under its breath "wow. The people at the border are getting less and less use full every day. To think they let someone through without even telling the where they are. Pathetic". Then with then with a quick brush down it exclaimed "this is the land of broken dreams"

After the encounter with the bear she had turned around and proceeded to walk back to where she had come from. "This place was weirder than I first thought" she said to herself. "This completely messes with my logic sensors. A talking stuffed toy is completely impossible especially without a head. It's completely implausible. First it would it would need a full set of organs or soul to be alive yet I sensed no life energy what so ever and how it talked is an absolute mystery it could of heard it by mind messaging but I herald it not thought it." "Ugh this place does not make sense" she shouted while punching the floor but it turned out she had punched it a little too hard as a crack started to appear "dammit!" she said as she rubbed her hand. "This is stupid" she mumbled under her breath but the last thing she expected was a response. "but is it really "a voice replied in a smug matter. "aaaah!" dark dream screamed, surprised for the unexpected voice "who are you" she said hoping it was not who she thought it was even though in the back of her mid she knew exactly who it was. Then the voice replied "it's me your father".

"What are you doing here!" she yelled at the person that had identified himself as her 'father'. "Oh nothing" he said "just telling my wonderful daughter why she's here"." I am not your daughter!" she shouted defiantly." Really" he replied, amused "I did create you didn't I?" "You killed me!" dark dream growled "yes I did but it was because you betrayed the cause. It was simple protocol to kill you" he defended in a mocking tone "now we are getting of topic darling. The main reason I came here was to tell you what you're doing here. "And why am I here?" she asked curiously, thirsty for answers but what came next she would not of expected in a million years "this is your hell".

Authors note

Okay so time for some answers: dark dream, if you do not know, is a character from the yes! Pretty cure 5 movie and is a clone of the character cure dream therefore In this story have made her thoughts like a machine because of it. Her father as I have put is the villain of the movie and the one who kills her. The reason I have put father like this 'father' like this is because dark dream does not consider him as her father while he does consider her his daughter.


End file.
